Mr FitzwilliamWillWilliamWhatever  Darcy
by LifeofaFakePrincess
Summary: A oneshot on how a Darcy and a Bennet meet, with smooth lines and little bit of stress beforehand. Sorry if it sucks. I was bored.


Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy has had a bad day so far. Not only was his driver late to drop him off at work, the new security system locked him out of his own office. So sitting in the meeting room, Darcy started to attend to his schedule.

10.00am: Meeting with the author he had just given a publishing deal with

10.30am: Eat a snack

10.32am: Revise and edit a book

11.00am: Call Georgie and arrange for her to visit today

11.10am: Talk to the secretary to book a flight to New York for a press conference (Next week)

11.15am: Talk to the secretary to book a flight to Oregon for a press conference (Next week and four hour)

11.20am: Talk to the secretary to book a flight to Arizona for a press conference (Next week and a day)

11.25am: Call the author to make sure that he goes to talk show

11.30am: Snack

11.32am: Call Charlie to see if he is dropping by

11.40am: Call Charlie again to see if Caroline is coming with him

11.41am: Call Georgie again to see if she has arrived

11.43am: Call the driver to pick up Georgie and bring her to the office

11.45am: Move back into his office

11.50am: Shut eyes for a couple of moments

11.50am and 5 seconds: Talk to the secretary to see if the book is ready for print

11.55am: Go downstairs to greet Georgie and give her the keys

11.56am: Say goodbye to Georgie telling her where you will be later

12.00pm: Sit down in chair and shut eyes

12.01pm: Say hi to Charlie

12.05pm: Be coerced into going with him to a club to meet this 'wonder woman of my dreams'

12.06pm: Say good-bye to Charlie

12.10pm: Review the rest of the novel and start reading new manuscripts

2.00pm: Get a call from Richard Fitzwilliam (Author)

2.10pm: Yell at Fitzwilliam for doing the wrong thing, but forgive him because he is your cousin

2.12pm: Go to the cafe downstairs and talk to Richard

2.15pm: Leave Richard and start working again on those manuscripts

3.00pm: Let Charlie in office

3.10pm: Calm Charlie down. Assure him that the girl will like him

3.30pm: Be angry at Charlie for letting Caroline go with them to the club

3.35pm: Be persuaded to help Charlie win the girl over

3.40pm: Call Georgie to see if she is alright

3.50pm: Call Aunt Catherine to make sure that she is busy when he goes to visit Arizona next week

4.00pm: Call his accountant, Mr Herbert Collins, about the company stocks

4.30pm: Fire Mr Collins for not doing his work properly

4.31pm: Talk to Charlie when back at office

4.35pm: Have another argument with Charlie about the club they are going to

4.40pm: Leave with Charlie to go stop by his apartment to get change

4.50pm: Get Georgie's opinion on what clothes he should wear

5.00pm: Leave the apartment with Charlie to pick up Caroline

5.30pm: Leave Caroline's apartment to go to club

5.45pm: Meet Jane, Charlie's 'angel'

6.00pm: Get a drink

6.01pm: Try to strike a following conversation with a brunette sitting next to him, but have the following effect:

Darcy: Hey

Brunette: Sorry, I don't talk to strangers

_Brunette walks away_

6.05pm: See the brunette talking to Charlie and Jane and head over their way

6.06pm: Have the following conversation with brunette:

Darcy: Hey. I'm Fitzwilliam Darcy, but call me Will, William or whatever and I live at Pemberly apartments. My job is to run a publishing company and I am 25 years old.

_Stick out hand to shank and watch brunette take it and smile_

Brunette: Hey. I'm Elizabeth Bennet, but call me Eli, Lizzy, Beth or whatever and I live near you. My job is to help little children grow into beautiful people and I am 24 years old. And may I say, you are the first one to find a way around that line. I commend you.

_Smile and dance with Elizabeth-Eli-Lizzy-Beth-Whatever_

7.00pm: Get her number

7.15pm: Arrange for a date

7.30pm: Leave club to go on said date with beautiful brunette

7.45pm: Laugh at the joke she is telling you while you are sitting in the booth at a McDonalds chain store

10.00pm: Take her home and give her a kiss on the cheek

10.01pm: Tell her that you'll see her tomorrow

10.03pm: Say good-bye and walk away

10.20pm: Arrive at home and plop down on bed

10.30pm: Muse about how perfect Elizabeth-Eli-Lizzy-Beth-Whatever is

10.45pm: See her becoming you wife

10.47pm: Sleep with a smile on your face.

So hey, Mr Fitzwilliam-Will-William-Whatever Darcy of Pemberly Apartments, aged 25 years old, running a publishing company. Maybe your day isn't that bad afterall.


End file.
